A Letter to Gauche
by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Summary: This when Gauche was living with the 'Ones Not Able To Become Spirits'
1. Chapter 1

A Letter to Gauche  
>Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi but I own this story so enjoy! 

(It is Sunday morning and Niche like always is running away from Sylvette. Lag wakes up from his bed)  
>Lag: Good Morning…Sylvette.<br>Sylvette: Good morning.  
>Lag: NICHE! Wear your underpants!<br>Niche: Lag? (jumps and wears the underpants)  
>(In the dining room)<br>Sylvette: I made my special soup today!  
>Lag: Ekkk!<br>Sylvette: What's the matter?  
>Lag: Nothing nothing!<br>Niche: Disgusting!  
>Sylvette: What?<br>Niche: (runs away) D-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g!  
>(Then comes a knock on the door)<br>(Sylvette opens the door)  
>Sylvette: Zazie!<br>Zazie: Lag! Master Lloyd has called for you! He has an important delivery for you!  
>Lag: AH! OK!<br>(Lag and Niche gets dressed up and leaves)  
>(At the door)<br>Sylvette: The soup! Oh nevermind! Take care!  
>Lag: I will be back soon!<br>(They reach the BeeHive)  
>(Inside Largo Lloyd's office)<br>Lloyd: Ah! Lag seeing! Come here! There is a letter I want you to deliver.  
>Lag: I will deliver it!<br>Lloyd: You are as polite as always but can you really deliver this letter?  
>Lag: I will try my best! Because that is the job of a Letter Bee!<br>Lloyd: Glad to know that! Aria Link, give him the letter.  
>(Aria gives Lag the letter, Lag reads the receivers address and name)<br>Lag: (Shocked) A letter to….Ga..Gauch…no….Noir?  
>Lloyd: That's why I asked can you do this?<br>Lag: Ofcourse I can! But but why do you need him?  
>Aria: Its because Dr Thunderland Jr and Mana Jones have found a way to heal 'The Ones Unable to Become Spirits'. Gauche has been taking care of them. So, we want to call all of them for this surgery.<br>Lag: Surgery?  
>Niche: Burgery?<br>Lag: Niche, its Surgery.  
>Lloyd: Can you deliver it?<br>Lag: But there is no address here!  
>Lloyd: Look closely! 'Florista Amberground' is written there!<br>Lag: But I don't know where that is!  
>Lloyd: That's why Harry is going with you!<br>(An eagle comes through the window and sits on Lloyds shoulder)  
>Lag: Isn't that Jiggy Peppers dingo?<br>Lloyd: He will be going with you on this journey!  
>Niche: Dingo? Niche is Lag's only dingo!<br>Lloyd: But today Harry will be Lag's dingo too.  
>Niche: But why are you giving this delivery to Lag? If Harry knows where this 'Glorista Burgerground' is then you should have given this delivery to Jiggy Pepper! Not Lag!<br>Lag: Its 'Florista Amberground', Niche…  
>Lloyd: That is also a point. I thought if Lag went he can convince Noir to come to Yuusari too….but maybe I was too naïve…<br>Lag: AH! NO! I WILL DELIVER THIS LETTER! ONEGAISHIMASU!  
>Niche: If Harry will go on this delivery then I will not let you go Lag!<br>(Next Morning)  
>(At home)<br>Lag: NICHE! I HAVE TO GO TO DELIVER THIS LETTER TO NOIR! LET ME GO!  
>Niche: NEVER! IF HARRY IS GOING ON THIS DELIVERY I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!<br>(Niche holds Lags legs tighter)  
>Lag: NICHE!<br>Niche: LAG!  
>(Someone knocks on the door)<br>(Sylvette opens the door)  
>Sylvette: Jiggy Pepper?<br>Jiggy: Has Lag left? I wanted to give Harry to him.  
>Lag: I am here!<br>(Niche holds Lag back)  
>Niche: I will not let you go with Harry!<br>(Harry flies in and hits Niche's forehead with his beak, Niche falls and goes out cold)  
>Lag: Niche!<br>Jiggy: Don't worry Lag! Harry cant even kill an insect, Niche will be fine!  
>(Harry was a little annoyed by what he said)<br>(Lag leaves with Harry while Niche is put to sleep by Sylvette)  
>(After 1 day)<br>(Lag is led by Harry to a field full of flowers, at a distance Lag sees a wall and Harry flying over it, the name plate on the gate there says 'Florista Amberground')  
>Lag: I am here Gauche…<br>(Lag asks everyone he meets about Noir and explains how he looks but no one could tell where he is, Lag becomes sad)  
>(When Lag starts heading back towards Yuusari Central he notices a white figure with white hair and wear a white clothes holding something in its hands and heading towards the upper hills, Lag remembers that Aria told him that there are gaichuus in the upper hills here, he runs towards the figure)<br>Lag: Excuse me! But there are gaichuus up there!  
>(Lag catches the hand of that figure and suddenly the wind blows, the cloak the figure was wearing flies away revealing weird animal type hands)<br>Unknown Figure: What do you want? Lag Seeing.  
>Lag: Ro….Roda!<br>Roda: Why are you here?  
>Lag: I…I am…here to deliver a letter to Gau…no….Noir!<br>Roda: A letter?  
>Lag: Its from the BeeHive! They have found a cure for you people!<br>Roda: (shocked) This way!  
>(Roda takes Lag to a cottage near the upper hills, Lag sees children like Roda are playing near the cottage)<br>(Roda takes Lag inside the cottage and tells him to sit on the chair she pointed, Lag sat down)  
>(Noir comes down from the staircase nearby)<br>Noir: Lag Seeing?  
>Lag: (Almost starts crying and jumps on Noir) Gauche!<br>(Gauche falls to the ground, the children outside come in)  
>Noir: Why are you here?<br>Lag: A letter….a letter for you, Noir!  
>Noir: A letter?<br>(The children shocked, Roda smiles)

Me: How is it?  
>Niche: Where am I?<br>Me: You will come in the next chapter!  
>Niche: And I will Lag's only dingo!<br>Me: Ok ok! Got it!  
>Niche: (Heavily breathes out and gas comes out of her nose)<br>Me: The Next Chapter is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Letter to Gauche  
>Chapter 2: An Unknown Decision<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi but I own this story so please read it! Sorry for the so late update! All for the stupid exams!

(At Flrorista Amberground)  
>(At Noir's house)<br>Noir: (After reading the letter) this is a great opportunity to cure these children but….  
>Lag: But?<br>Noir: I can't come with them because some people have kidnapped some children.  
>Lag: Kidnapped? But why?<br>Roda: Those children are frail and weak…people will sympathy them and give them food and money. That food and money will be taken away by the kidnappers for their own living and besides that they used the kids as servants.  
>Lag: What?<br>Noir: We are searching for them for 3 days but still no hope…  
>Roda: The last time we saw those children were when we went to buy groceries in the town. The children were helping me out but suddenly they went walking alone and disappeared, yesterday one of the kids saw them working for some men of Florista town…<br>Noir: That is why I can't go. Roda will take the remaining children with you to Yuusari Central for the medication, and I will remain here and look for the children…  
>Lag: I will stay here with you! Noir!<br>Noir: Roda cannot kill a gaichuu. She needs a letter bee to be with her.  
>Lag: But…<br>Noir: Go Lag. These children need immediate surgery.  
>Lag: But….but….I….<br>Roda: Lag Seeing?  
>Noir: Lag?<br>Lag: But….(Starts crying) BUT THE MAIN REASON I CAME HERE WAS TO MEET YOU AND TAKE YOU TO CENTRAL TO MEET EVERYONE! (Jumps on Gauche and hugs him tight) WAAAAAAHHH! (keeps crying)  
>(Suddenly, the spirit amber in Lag's eye starts glowing and a beam of red light hits Noir from Lag's eye, Lag's memories starts to rotate in Noir's head, Noir sees when Lag is given the task to deliver a letter to Noir and Lag's happiness and excitement to meet him. Also how much Sylvette was happy that her brother(NoirGauche) was coming that she immediately went inside the kitchen to cook a new soup recipe for him and also gave Lag a bottle of Gauche's favorite soup saying "I tried my best for oni-chan", then Thunderland Jr tells Lag that "I miss the old Gauche but Noir is not bad either, I will be waiting for him." And from behind Mana Jones comes and says "I have prepared some healing scent for him, he will be tired when he comes." And then both smile at Lag, after that Aria tells Lag that "I am going to play his favorite tune to him once he comes." Saying this she takes out her violin and start cleaning the dust over it. Then Connor comes and tells that Sunny has baked some cookies and so Lag leaves but before leaving he hears Aria crying and saying "I wish I can meet the Gauche I know." Lag becomes sad hearing her cry and leaves to taste Sunny's cookies and bring some for Aria and tells her "He may not be Gauche but he still has his heart….I cant bring what he has lost but I can tell that he is the same Gauche I admire!" Aria smiles at his words . Then the memories stop rotating in Noirs head)  
>Noir: Lag?<br>(He notices Lag sleeping on his lap, Roda picks him up and takes him to a room upstairs and put him to sleep and then comes down)  
>Roda: So, what are you going to do?<br>Noir: I can't leave the kidnapped children alone here. Even though so many people are waiting for me at Yuusari but my heart lies with 'the Ones Unable to Become Spirits' but since Lag is insisting so lets keep him for now. If we don't find the kidnapped children in 3 days, we will send the rest to Yuusari with Lag and you will accompany him.  
>Roda: Alright.<br>(Lag hears their conversation from upstairs)  
>(Suddenly, something breaks the front door and enters, a large amount of dust covers the whole room)<br>Unknown Voice: Where is Lag? (The mist of dust slowly clears)  
>Roda: Niche!<br>Gauche: Lag's dingo!  
>Niche: (pinpoints Noir to the floor and threatens him with her sword) Where-is-Lag?<br>Noir: Upstairs!  
>(Niche jumps over Noir to reach the stairs)<br>Noir: (blushes) Can you lend a pair of your underwear to Niche, Roda?  
>Roda: (Shocked) Sure…<br>(Lag run down from the stairs)  
>Lag: Niche! This is someone else's house! Don't break things!<br>(Niche rapidly cuts everything in the house even the roof, the house starts falling because it is made of wood. Everyone evacuate.)  
>(Lag, Niche, Noir( shocked in a comical way) and Roda(Shocked in a comical way) watches their house fall to the dust)<br>Noir and Roda (together): Lag Seeing!  
>Lag: (falls to his knees and apologizes in a comical manner) I am sorry.<br>Noir: Oh! Roda..  
>Roda: (looks at Noir and nods her head, then goes towards Lag and gives him one of her underwear) Tell Niche to wear them.<br>Lag: NICHE! Wear your underpants!  
>Niche: No!<br>Roda: Noir, where are we going to live now?  
>Noir: (sighs) I have no idea….<br>(After Niche agrees to wear Roda's underwear after listening to Lag)  
>(Lag sent Harry with a letter to the Bee Hive)<p>

(At the Bee Hive)  
>Sylvette: Have you seen Niche anywhere?<br>Aria: Sorry, but she did not come here.  
>Lloyd: Awww…and I thought that I could have made her my travel dingo while Lag is gone.<br>Aria: This is not a time for jokes, Master!  
>Lloyd: Oh!<br>(Suddenly Harry comes in from the window, Largo reads the letter attached to him.)  
>Lloyd: I think we have found out where Niche is. She is with Lag at Florista Amberground.<br>Sylvette: Thank god. (Sighs)  
>Aria: (Smiles)<p>

(At Amberground Florista, near Noir broken house)  
>Noir: What did you send with that bird?<br>Lag: I sent a letter saying that Niche is alright!  
>Noir: (Shocked again in a comical manner)<br>Roda: You should have informed them about mess caused by Niche.  
>Lag: (suddenly remembers and apologizes in a comical manner) GOMENNASAI!<p>

Me: How was it?  
>Noir: My house!<br>Me: Don't worry! It will be repaired soon.  
>Niche: I feel proud somehow!<br>Noir: Lag Seeing!  
>Lag: Niche!<br>Niche: Sylvette!  
>Me: Why did you say that?<br>Niche: Lag and Noir are playing names, right?  
>Lag and Noir: (Shocked again in a comical manner)<br>Me: The next chapter is coming soon! Noir, your House will get repaired too!


	3. Chapter 3

A Letter to Gauche  
>Chapter 3: Search for Missing Children<p>

Disclaimer: I will be updating on weekly basis because of my studies! I don't own Letter Bee but this story is MINE! Ok! Thanks the reviews!

(At a lodge in Florista town)  
>(Room no. 3004)<br>Noir: Seriously, It's been two days since Lag came and still no hope in finding the missing kids….I think the rest should go to Yuusari.  
>Lag: But, Gauche….I mean Noir!<br>Noir: No buts!  
>Lag: But….but….WAAAAAA(Starts crying)<br>Niche: (was sitting quietly while eating some snacks came running and pinpointed Gauche when she heard Lag cry) What did you do, Noir?  
>Roda: Calm down Niche!<br>Lag: NICHE! YOU SHOULD NOT HURT PEOPLE!  
>Niche: Lag? Are you alright? Does it hurt?<br>Lag: No Niche..  
>Niche: Do you need a lick?<br>Lag: NO NICHE!  
>(Noir and Roda giggle hearing their conversation)<br>(After an hour they decide to look for the missing children)  
>(Noir, Lag and Niche leave the room while Roda stays and takes care of the other children)<br>(In the streets of Florista town, Lag and Noir ask everyone around but no one heard about the missing children)  
>Noir: Hmmmmm….I don't think they are in town….there is one place left to check….that is the upper hills.<br>Lag: But there are Gaichuus up there!  
>Noir: We should still give check!<br>(Noir, Lag and Niche go to the upper hills but find nobody there at first so they decided to go further)  
>Noir: Still no hope….where are they?<br>(Lag goes a little further and is shocked to see a deep cliff and a shocking sight at the bottom)  
>Lag: Noir! This cant be!<br>(Noir comes near Lag and asks about what he saw and Lag point at the bottom of the Cliff)  
>(Noir is shocked to see a huge green lizard type Gaichuu with no shell or armour on it and the children they have been looking for were with it)<br>Noir: What type of Gaichuu is that….?  
>Lag: We have no time to think! We have to save the children!<br>Noir: Lag, let's go!  
>(They attack the Gaichuu with their shindans but an invisible shield protects it)<br>Lag: It has a shield!  
>Noir: Can a Gaichuu have a shield?<br>(While Lag and Noir keep fighting the Gaichuu, Niche watches from above and thinks something is wrong, she jumps on the Gaichuu unknown to the shield)  
>Noir: Niche!<br>Lag: Niche!  
>(Niche without being stopped by the shield lands on top of the Gaichuu.)<br>Noir: How is that possible?  
>Lag: Niche was not stopped!<br>Niche: (shouts) This Gaichuu means no harm! She was only helping those children out!  
>Lag: Niche! Get out of there! The Gaichuu may hurt you!<br>Noir: Wait Lag, What does she mean by saying that?  
>Niche: Niche can understand her voice! She just wants to live in peace!<br>Noir: But what type of Gaichuu is she?  
>Niche: (her face darkens) She says that she is the same type of creature that the artificial sun is, but she cannot shine…<br>Lag: The artificial sun is a Gaichuu?  
>Noir: Just as I thought, the artificial sun is actually a Gaichuu…..that's why it feeds on peoples hearts!<br>Lag: We should focus on getting the children back!  
>Noir: Yes!<br>Lag: Niche! Kill the Gaichuu! Since she has no armour, you can do it!  
>Niche: Niche will not do it! This Gaichuu means no harm!<br>Noir: We can't leave a Gaichuu as big as that live!  
>Niche: She says she will die soon because she is weak!<br>Lag: How can we believe a Gaichuu?  
>Niche: You have to!<br>Noir: Ok, Niche just bring the children out!  
>Niche: Niche will not listen to Noir!<br>Lag: NICHE!  
>Niche: (sweatdrops) Ok fine!<br>(Niche takes all the children from the Gaichuu's hand and brings them out)  
>Noir: (to the kids) are you kids alright?<br>Lag: What should we do about the Gaichuu?  
>Noir: I don't know….<br>(Suddenly, a man wearing dark robes attacks the Gaichuu with a star shaped shindan from the top of the cliff. The shindan pierces through the barrier and hits the Gaichuu, the Gaichuu blasts but there are no heart fragments coming out of the shindan.)  
>Niche: Who are you? (Goes to the top of the cliff but finds no one there)<br>Lag: Who can that be?  
>Noir: I think it was someone from the government…they must've wanted to keep the artificial sun being a Gaichuu a secret…<br>Niche: WHERE IS THAT MAN? HOW DARE HE KILL HER?  
>Lag: Calm down Niche!<br>Niche: LAG! HOW DARE THAT MAN KILL HER!  
>Lag: Noir, should we look for that guy?<br>Noir: Not now, getting the children to safety is our first priority!  
>(Noir, Lag and Niche leave for the hotel, while two dark figures: one a muscular man and the other an average height man were standing on top of the cliff and looking at the remains of the Gaichuu.)<br>Man 1: I never thought that a similar Gaichuu like the artificial sun would be hiding here…  
>Man 2: We should return to Akatsuki. We should not be discovered.<br>Man 1: I feel bad though for the poor Gaichuu. It would have died anyway. We used up our new shindans for nothing.  
>Man 2: Stop babbling! Let's go back to Akatsuki!<br>(They leave)

(At the lodge where Noir was staying)  
>(A knock comes on the door, Roda opens the door to see Lag, Noir and Niche with the missing children, she almost cries with happiness!)<br>(Roda takes the kids in a room inside while Noir, Lag and Niche go to the living room to take some rest.)  
>(In the living room)<br>Lag: Noir…I have been wanting to ask you this for sometime now.  
>Noir: What is it, Lag?<br>Lag: Will you….come to Yuusari Central now?  
>Noir: Hmmmm…since the missing children have been found I will go.<br>Lag: (Almost starts crying) Hontoni Gau….Noir?  
>Noir: Yes! Hontoni! (Smiles)<br>Lag: WAAAA! (Jumps on Noir and starts crying)  
>Noir: (Hugs Lag back and pats his head gently)<br>(Next day, Noir, Lag, Niche and Roda with the children who were the 'Ones Unable To Become Spirits' leave for Yuusari)

Me: How was it?  
>Man 1: Do you have to go to the bathroom? Or loose motion?<br>Me: What do you mean?  
>Man 1: Why did you rush the whole chapter to the end?<br>Me: It's not the end! There is one more chapter! By the way, who are you?  
>Man 1: I don't know! You never gave me an Identity!<br>Gauche: My house did not get repaired.  
>Me: Um…sorry Gauche! I was just in a little hurry and so I couldn't repair your house.<br>Gauche: ….  
>Me: ehehehehe….(sweatdrops) um….the next chapter is coming soon….<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A Letter to Gauche  
>Chapter 4: Back to Yuusari<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee but this story is mine! Enjoy if you like!  
>(In the carriage to Yuusari)<br>Noir: Roda, please do something about Niche...  
>Roda: (running after Niche) wear your underpants!<br>Noir: (Sighs and looks at Lag who was sleeping Noir's lap unaware of the surroundings)  
>Roda: Niche!<br>Niche: No way!  
>(Lag wakes up slowly)<br>Niche: (running away from Roda) I don't need to wear them!  
>Lag: What is going on, Noir? (Rubs his eyes like a kid)<br>Noir: The daily I suppose…  
>Lag: Daily…..? (Looks at Niche and is shocked)<br>Roda: Come back here!  
>Niche: No way!<br>Lag: NICHE! Wear your underpants!  
>Niche: Lag? (Jumps over Roda and wears the underpants she was holding)<br>Lag: Noir, How much longer will it take to reach Yuusari?  
>Noir: A little longer…<br>Roda: Is there something bothering you?  
>Noir: Who me? It's just that I am still a little worried about those people who killed that Gaichuu.<br>Lag: What is it?  
>Noir: I really don't know but there is a conception. Could that Gaichuu be an experiment just like Roda and these kids? I have never seen or heard of such a Gaichuu.<br>Lag: (eyes widen) what….What exactly is the government up to?  
>(After 2 hours journey the carriage reaches Yuusari)<p>

(At Yuusari Central)  
>(At Sylvette's house)<br>Sylvette: Why are you people here anyway?  
>Connor: We were hungry.<br>Zazie: And we were completely broke!  
>Sylvette: Ok (Looks at there plates) Oh! I have not given you the soup yet! I have made it with extra spice this time! (Gives them two bowls filled with soup to each of them.)<br>(Connor and Zazie's face turns green in disgust)  
>Sylvette: What's wrong?<br>(Connor and Zazie run away with their bags and take the bread on the table with them)  
>Sylvette: Zazie, Connor! Where are you two going?<br>Zazie: Ah! We are going to the Bee Hive! You see, we are very busy!  
>Sylvette: What about the soup?<br>Connor: I am not hungry anymore!  
>Zazie: Yappari…..Sylvette's cooking can even make Connor lose his appetite!<br>(Zazie and Connor instead of going towards the Bee Hive, they go the other way!)  
>Connor: Oy Zazie! Where are we going?<br>Zazie: To meet my little sweethearts! (Cat face)  
>Connor: Sweethearts?<br>Zazie: Yes my Sweet hearts! (Cat face still)  
>Connor: Must be his cats...<br>(As they were running, they literally ran into a man in all black)  
>Connor: Ah, we are sorry!<br>Zazie: Temme! Can't you see and walk!  
>Connor: Ah Zazie!<br>Noir: Are you saying that to me?  
>Zazie: (looks up to the mans face) NOIR!<br>Lag: (Running towards them) Zazie, Connor! We are back and we brought Noir with us!  
>Zazie: (Jaw drop shock)<br>(Everyone go back to Sylvette's house)  
>Sylvette: (Opens the door and sees Noir) Oni….Chan! (Hugs Noir)<br>Noir: Sylvette…  
>(Lag smiles)<br>Sylvette: Ah, Zazie, Connor! I guess you have come back for the soup! Come in! I will get it ready for everyone!  
>(Zazie, Connor and Niche's faces turn green with disgust)<br>(Lag, Gauche and Roda giggle)  
>(They all go inside)<br>(They all go into the dining room and sit down to eat, everyone's face turns green with disgust)  
>(Suddenly, there is a knock on the door)<br>Lag: I'll go and open it! (Gets up and runs)  
>Connor: Lag is intelligent.<br>Lag: (opens the door) Aria-san! Master Lloyd!  
>(Lag, Aria and Lloyd enter the dining space)<br>Lloyd: You did a good job, Lag Seeing!  
>Lag: I did my best!<br>Lloyd: So, Noir! Shall we talk about the surgery?  
>Noir: Yes!<br>(Everyone smile)

Me: Last chapter! How was it?  
>Noir: MY HOUSE!<br>Me: Oh! Your house won't get repaired after all!  
>Lloyd: Don't worry, Noir! Your house will get repaired! Leave it to the King of Bee's!<br>Noir: King of Bee's?  
>Me: I never knew Bee's can have a king! Anyway, thank you for reading! I know my stories are sometimes out of the real storyline but I think that's what a fanfic is about!<br>Lloyd: My life has been ruined….  
>Noir: ^Now where did that come from?<br>Me: ^Weird people.


End file.
